


Stone Proposal

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, clone colony, hardcase is the cutest, hevy does not like to wake up in the morning, just needed help putting it together, marriage proposals, totally his own idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from DarthLivion on tumblr of "Will you marry me?" with Hardcase/Wooley in the CC au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/gifts).



> This is set in the Clone Colony au. Not sure where timeline wise... but I think it can be pretty nebulous. We will probably end up writing around it somewhere down the line.  
> Feel free to stop by and say hello on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

Wooley stretched as he flopped out of bed, hearing at least four joints crack. Have any of the clones developed arthritis? Wooley shook his head. He might need to go check in with Kix about that soon. Maybe they could come up with some remedies together. 

He thought he heard a scuffle in the hallway, “Fives is that you?” Honestly, Wooley would never fully understand why Hardcase wanted to name their dog after Fives. It tended to just make things more confusing.

Wooley squinted, thinking of who might be in the house. Hardcase wasn’t due home for a few days, and he would usually just snuggle up in bed when he got in anyway. 

Wooley wasn’t too worried, there was no crime in the Colony, but he should still check it out. There were still a few predators floating around. 

He quickly threw on the closest clothes he could find, which happened to be a pair of soft pants and one of Hardcase’s hoodies. He grabbed his walking staff from the hall for good measure.

Wooley made it to the kitchen with no problem. He looked over at Fives asleep on the couch. Wooley really needed to get him a better dog bed.

He heard another rustle. It sounded like it came from out front. The sun was just coming up, so he should be able to see anything that is out there. 

Wooley quickly opened the door and held his staff aloft, only to be confronted by one of the sweetest things he had ever seen. 

Hardcase was curled up in the grass sleeping next to a small pile of rocks. 

That was when Wooley took in the wider view of the front yard. “Will You Marry Me?” was spelled out in a multitude of small stones surrounded by hundreds of flowers. 

Wooley smiled fondly as he looked back at Hardcase, who was sleeping in the curl of the questionmark. 

He knelt down and rested his hand on Hardcase’s cheek. He opened his eyes sleepily. 

“Hello _Wool’ika_.” 

After a moment Hardcase realized what had happened and sat bolt upright. “Oh Wooley! I am so sorry! I wanted this to be a surprise! Hevy helped me collect all the flowers yesterday, and Jesse and Fives helped with all the stones. We got all the pretty ones we could find. We were setting it up all-”

“Hardcase.” Wooley tried to interrupt. 

“-night. It was kind of difficult to work in the dark, because we didn’t want to wake-”

“Hardcase.” He tried a bit harder.

“-you. I know you don’t always get your sleep. Then there-”

“ _Hardcase_.” Wooley finally got through. Hardcase stopped his rant and looked to Wooley.

“Yes.”

“What?” Hardcase’s confused face, is probably one of Wooley’s favorites. It was so precious.

“Yes. I’ll marry you.”

“Oh. Oh! You will?! Yes!!” Hardcase turned towards the trees, “Jesse! Fives! Did you hear?!”

Wooley heard a faint “Congrats!” and “Well done!” from the general direction, but didn’t actually see either of them. 

Hardcase turned back to Wooley, wearing his biggest smile. Wooley couldn’t contain himself anymore and leaned in and gave him a kiss. 

“Hmmph, no. Lilacs would be better.” Wooley turned at the words and saw Hevy sit upright from where he was buried in a pile of flowers. 

Wooley shook his head, “Why don’t we make sure everyone gets home. And we will celebrate properly. Sound good to you?”

“If I’m with you, it’ll be perfect.” 

Jesse and Fives were able to head home on their own. Jesse also reassured them that he had been able to capture the moment on film. 

Wooley and Hardcase had to carry Hevy home when refused to fully wake up. They brought Fives along for the walk.

Wooley and Hardcase were together. They would be married soon. They were happy.


End file.
